


That’s Enough Chess!

by MDandelion13



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Never Have I Ever, Party Games, Slash, Spin the Quill, Truth or Dare, Werewolves, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDandelion13/pseuds/MDandelion13
Summary: Sirius has officially declared chess overrated and demands that the Gryffindors play new games. Little does he know, one of his best mates is driving themself crazy fancying him. That best mate just so happens to be Remus Lupin.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 7





	That’s Enough Chess!

This is a placeholder.


End file.
